


Henry Gold, the deleted scenes

by nothingeverlost



Series: Henry Gold [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: Prompts and bits of story that don't fit into the narrative of Henry Gold.
Relationships: Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Emma Swan, Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold & Emma Swan
Series: Henry Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609876
Comments: 26
Kudos: 44





	1. Dress Up

“Henry? It’s time to go, son.” Gold glanced down at his watch. They had a few minutes, at least, since he didn’t have to worry about getting to school today. He’d promised Henry pancakes before they went to the shop, and if he opened a few minutes late no one would complain; not to his face at least.

“Coming.” Henry’s footsteps sounded strange, though, and far slower than usual. His son had a tendency to race around. A moment later when Henry reached the top of the stairs Gold could see the reason for the strange footfall; his son was dressed in one of his own shirts and suitcoat, the one he’d left out to take to the cleaner’s later in the week. He was wearing his own pants but a pair of wingtip shoes, and had a tie knotted around his neck.

“Wait.” Gold held up his hand, worried that Henry would try to walk down the stairs in the shoes that didn’t fit at all; it seemed a potential disaster. “Is there a reason you’re wearing my clothes, son?”

“I’m helping at the store, ‘member? You said since there was no school I could help today. You always wear a suit to work, and I don’t have one so I borrowed one.” Henry looked like he was about to take a step; Gold hurried his pace up the stairs.

“I don’t think you’ll be very comfortable in that today, love. Why don’t we find something that fits you better.” Henry, at six years old, didn’t have a reason to own a suit; they weren’t close enough to anyone to be in a wedding, and they didn’t go to Christmas mass. He had a shirt with a collar, though. After a little work Gold was able to persuade him into his own clothes, as long as he got to wear one of dad’s ties. When he knotted the tie carefully to make it was short as possible Gold felt something caught in his throat. His boy was already growing up too fast.

“Just like you,” Henry said with a grin.

“Just like,” Gold agreed.


	2. Thanksgiving Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt "What's for dessert?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's been in town a little over a month. Takes place before Chapter 7

Emma tried to remember the last time she shared Thanksgiving dinner with anyone. There had been foster care homes, of course, but the last time she could think of was the prison cafeteria when she’d been pregnant. Not her favorite memory, or one she ever wanted to share with the kid who currently slept across the hall from her. She’d offered to find something to do for the day and let father and son celebrate the holiday as a family, but Henry had asked her to stay and Gold had nodded at the table where a place was already set for her. 

“Thanksgiving is for family and you’re part of Henry’s family. Our family.” The only thing that kept Emma from tearing up at the matter of fact statement what that Gold was wearing an apron that said ‘This is how I roll’ above a picture of a rolling pin.

“Can I help at least?” She wasn’t a wiz in the kitchen but she managed to make herself food without burning too much.

“You could chop up the onion and celery from the dressing.” He was peeling apples with a small but sharp looking knife that was curved. It seemed like it got close to his thumb often but there was no blood so apparently he knew what he was doing. 

“What’s for dessert?” she asked, figuring the apples didn’t fit into any of the traditional sides.

“Henry and I both have a fondness for apple pie. I hope that’s acceptable.” He picked up a regular knife to start cutting up the apples; he certainly was more competent than she was with the cutlery, but she got the onions and celery cut up well enough.

“You’re the one making me dinner, I’m not going to complain.” He’d been making a lot of her meals, claiming that it wasn’t any harder to cook for two than for three. More than a month of family meals was more than she’d had in her adult life. Then again family meals weren’t how she’d describe most of her childhood either.

“They need to be cooked in oil, if you would. Not too hot, you’re just softening them.” He continued to give her the occasional task until the dressing was in the oven below the turkey and the potatoes were in the pot waiting until it was time to turn on the heat.

“Anything else?” It was strangely easy to work in the kitchen in tandem.

“Not for an hour at least. I was just going to open a bottle of zin and put my feet up. You’re welcome to a glass, but Henry would appreciate a chance to stretch his legs a bit if you’d rather take a walk.” They walked occasionally, all three of them, but just as often she and Henry would set out. At first he played tour guide and answered questions, but now it was usually just a walk. Sometimes they borrowed Pongo from Archie.

“I’m not much of a wine drinker, thanks.” She was just about to leave the kitchen when Henry ran down the stairs.

“Is it ready yet? I’m starving.”

“Breakfast was just a couple of hours ago, kid.” Emma was amused at how much the kid could eat. Then again he did a lot of running and walking around town. “How about a walk before dinner; your dad says we have an hour at least.”

“Can we go to the river? I call dibs on a turkey leg when it’s ready.” He was gone in an instant, sounding like far more than a single kid when he thudded up the stairs.

“Turkey makes kids sleepy too, right?” she joked.

“The end of the Thanksgiving meal means the start of the Christmas holiday, according to Henry. He’ll want to start making plans to go get a tree and bring down the decorations. I’m afraid sleepy is the last thing that happens until he crashes at bedtime.” Gold spoke with the familiar affectionate bemusement that was often heard when speaking of his son’s quirks and habits.

“I really should…” 

“Emma, are we ready to go?” Henry appeared again wearing shoes and his coat alone with the familiar scarf she’d first seen him in. 

“Just give me a minute.” She’d have to wait before she talked to Gold about apartments and finding a place of her own. He and Henry needed their own space back, especially with the holiday season and their traditions. 

“Maybe next year the curse will be broken and we can have a really big dinner with your parents and the dwarves and my dad and everybody.” It had been a couple of days since Henry had brought up the curse and his book. 

“How about we focus on this Thanksgiving,” she answered vaguely. Archie had said he needed to believe in his stories right now and it wouldn’t help to make him face that they were just stories in a book. They didn’t need to encourage him either. “I think we’ll be eating that turkey for a week.”

“Dad always makes a lot so we can have sandwiches. Tomorrow we’ll have turkey sandwiches and pie when we put up the lights. Sometimes he even lets me have a piece of pie for breakfast.” Henry grinned at the idea. “You could have a piece too. He makes really good pie.”

“Looking forward to it.” The hairs on the back of her neck told her to turn around. She didn’t hear any footsteps but she knew they weren’t alone. She turned and found Graham, surprisingly dressed in jeans and a sweater. She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him so casual. “Hey.”

“Hey Graham. Emma and me are taking a walk before dinner. Are you making a turkey today?” 

“Didn’t have time to go hunting yesterday. Too late today so I’m just going for a walk,” he shrugged. 

“You hunt?” She had a hard time picturing it. “Like with a gun?”

“Bow and arrow, actually. Guns aren’t playing fair..” He looked at the woods on the other side of the river. “They deserve a fighting chance and respect.”

“All my meat come from the store.” She tried not to think about it too much.

“Can I learn how to shoot a bow and arrow?” Henry spoke up, excited.

“You’d have to ask your dad.” Graham beat her to an answer, the same one she would have given. She kind of hoped that he said yes, because she wouldn’t mind crashing the lesson, but she wasn’t sure she loved the idea of Henry hunting.

“He taught me how to use a sword. I bet he says yes.” He mimed releasing an arrow from a bow. “Since you don’t have a turnkey you could come home with us for dinner. Dad makes a lot of food.”

“Kid, I don’t think…”

“Thanks, Henry, but I made other plans already.” Graham tousled Henry’s hair. Emma wondered if he really had plans, or if he was being polite. She hadn’t seen him with anyone that she could think of that might have invited him over. Then again it was her first holiday in town. He probably had traditions. For all she knew he had a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. Just because he teased her occasionally didn’t mean anything.

“We should head back, it’s probably getting close to time to eat.” If they walked too much farther with Graham she’d lay pretty good money on Henry trying to convince him to come over for dinner, and knowing Henry they’d probably come home with a guest in tow. He seemed pretty good at adopting strays, though rarely kids his own age. 

“Have a nice Thanksgiving, Emma. And Henry, of course.” Graham slipped his hands into his pockets. 

“I’m gonna ask dad about lessons with Graham.” 

Emma glanced behind them to where Graham was walking in the opposite direction. She tried not to notice how nice his ass looked in the jeans. “Could be fun.”

They walked back to the house mostly in silence. When they opened the front door they could smell the apple pie baking. Gold was in the kitchen stirring something in a pot. “Perfect timing, you two. Dinner is ready.”


End file.
